


A Brave Police in Team Prime

by CionAltima



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's gonna be an adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: Team Prime gains a new member who's like them, but not entirely. It comes as a shock that humans had been building their own mechs for a while as means to prevent crime and that they'd become sentient. The new Brave is eager to learn and help the Autobot cause, but doesn't foresee what his presence with team Prime brings about for his own kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So watched Brave Police J-Decker in two days, scoured tumblr, and AO3 for more content. Shocked there isn't more crossover with the Transformers fandom so BAM. I'm making it myself. Other characters will be making appearances and I am excited to see just how interactions go and expand the horizons for both sides.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Hey Prime! There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.” Agent Fowler said as he stepped out of the pink and blue car he arrived in.

“Doesn’t much seem like your style.” Arcee muttered as she eyed the car’s paint job.

“Not mine, but it is his.” Fowler said as he straightened out his jacket and turned to the car. “Alright go ahead introduce yourself.”

By then Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead had joined the rest of them in the main hangar of their hidden base. All expectant optics were glued on the car waiting for another human to step out. As the minutes passed Fowler chuckled nervously noticing Ratchet roll his optics and turn back to man the computers. He turned his attention back to the car and gently patted the hood.

“Transform already. You’re making me look bad.” Fowler hissed under his breath before glancing back to Optimus and his team to give a fake grin of reassurance.

“I believe I am experiencing the emotion called fear.” The car said in a clearly synthesized voice.

“There is nothing to fear. You are among friends now.” Optimus said with a soft smile. “Fowler we did not detect any Cybertronian enter the planet’s orbit. Where was he found?”

The room was filled with the sudden sound of a transformation sequence as the mech changed to his root mode. For the most part his chassis was pink with his limbs being blue. His faceplate was fairly smooth, completely white, and his optics were completely blue. No components were visible. The Cybertronians had a feeling that the mech standing before them was a bit different.

“I was not found sir. Agent Fowler’s department put me together. My Super AI was a gift from Commissioner Saejima who oversees the Brave Police project. I am BP-801, but please call me Altima.” Altima said as he held out his servo. He watched as Optimus slowly blinked before accepting the hand shake. “I hope to be of help in your mission to ending your war.”

“We don’t need a drone.” Ratchet huffed as he approached Altima and shoved a finger against the other’s chest. “Take your toy back Fowler.”

“I may not have the same origin as your kind, but I am not some simple drone.” Altima stated as he crossed his arms. “I am alive just like you.”

“We will accept your help Altima. Welcome to Team Prime. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots.” Optimus said before stepping to the side so the rest of the team could introduce themselves.

“Name’s Bulkhead. I can show you some of our moves. Or that is if Fowler hasn’t already.” Bulkhead said as he stepped forward to pat Altima on the shoulder.

“No worries.” Altima chuckled with a smile. “I requested that I just learn naturally. The basics were downloaded of course.”

“So when did you first online.” Arcee asked getting straight to the point. She eyed the other mech trying to pinpoint how exactly his weapons systems worked. 

“Six hours, forty eight minutes, and eleven seconds ago.”

“Optimus he’s the equivalent of a sparkling!” Ratchet shouted in shock. He turned his attention to Fowler as a terrifying thought entered his processor. “You mentioned others like him. How long have they been online?”

“Maybe we should discuss that later.” Fowler said as he glanced around. “Kids at school?”

Quick binary beeps filled the room as Bee rushed past everyone. He transformed mid stride and zipped out of the base. Bulkhead waved to Altima before he lumbered after his yellow friend. Altima glanced at the remaining mech and smiled hopefully.

“So your human friends are allowed to visit? Would it ever be possible for any of the other Braves to visit?” Altima asked while imagining all the possible things they could learn from the Cybertronians. Speaking about learning he had no idea what sparkling meant. “From your make you are the medic? What is a sparkling?”

“A sparkling is a baby.” Ratchet sighed as he rubbed his helm in frustration.

“Ah, but would a sparkling have this?” Altima smirked as entire right arm transformed into a canon. “I do not need a babysitter.”

“Hey can I introduce myself now?” Smokescreen butted in to get a closer look at the canon. “Wicked. I’m Smokescreen and you’ll be taking the newbie space now.”

“Fair enough - Whoa!” Altima stumbled along as Smokescreen grabbed his now transformed back arm and lead him down a side hallway. He gave a sheepish grin back to Agent Fowler before jogging up to be beside the other. “A bit excited?”

“Well yeah! You’re like us! Well with some differences of course. Plus we’re the youngest now in the team. This calls for some bonding.” Smokescreen chatted away as he lead Altima to his current room. “Oh, right we can ask Prime later which room should be yours.”

Altima let the other speedster show him in and took in the room. It was a standard large storage room for a base like this, but of course had been modified. Now there was a large slab of metal pushed to the side with a huge blanket and pillow in dishevel on it. Along the walls were posters, magazine pages, and a few old store signs. It appeared somewhat like a typical human bedroom.

“Interested in human culture?” He inquired as Smokescreen sat cross legged on his bed.

“Yeah, grab what I can. Everything holds something fascinating. Do you know what you like to do? Or do you like have to figure that out still?” Smokescreen asked while patting the space next to him.

Altima snickered as he sat next to Smokescreen. He mirrored the other’s pose and wiggled his pedes. He let his thoughts wander before turning to look at Smokescreen.

“Hey think you could tell me about your planet?” Altima asked and smiled slightly seeing the wide grin spread across Smokescreen’s faceplate.

“Hell yeah! Of course, as long as you maybe explain in simple terms how like your kind gained sentience. That is if you’re alright explaining.”

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ever really attached to Jack Darby so he's just not gonna be apart of this story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Why were we not made aware of the Super AI’s existence?”

“Sorry about that Prime. You’ve been busy with your own war while I’ve been covering it up for you, you know.” Fowler sighed as he looked up at Optimus. “There’s also the issue of the public here in the US not taking kindly to the idea of mechs being part of the police force. They rarely visit or help out on our soil. That is the government never really asks for their help.”

“And yet you brought Altima here.”

“Well can’t just say no to a gift. That’d be rude and I knew he’d fit in well enough with your team.”

Optimus nodded in agreement as a thought struck him. Nothing had been mentioned about whether the Braves did anything besides trying to keep the peace in their respective countries. Where they given the same freedoms as humans?

“I have some business to attend too so I’ll be seeing you later Prime.” Fowler said as he left the private meeting room. He paused as he entered the main hangar spotting the two kids hanging out on the sofa. He made his way up the steps and braced himself for the interrogation Miko would undoubtedly unleash upon him.

“Yo agent man is it true there’s a new member?” Miko asked as she bounded over to block Fowler’s path. 

“Yes, Miko. Now excuse me I have to get going.”

“I don’t recall any new Cybertronian sightings though. How would you have known before the team?” Raf asked as he peered over his laptop. “Unless the member isn’t Cybertronian.”

“Awe I thought we were the only other humans to know about them.” Miko said as she crossed her arms. “So who else did you trust?”

“Bumblebee and Bulkhead should be back by now and - oh hey Miko, Raf!” Smokescreen skidded into the room and grinned at the two kids. “Glad you didn’t get that detention thing today.”

“Where’s the newbie?” 

“Ah, I guess that is my honorary name for now?” Altima asked as he stood between Smokescreen and Bee. “My name is Altima. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Miko and over there is Raf.” Miko said as she snapped a pic of Altima. “Perfect. The Decepticreeps won’t know what hit them! So what weapons ya packing?”

“You’re not Cybertronian.” Raf stated as he set his laptop to the side. “Uh that is there’s nothing wrong with that, just you didn’t show up on the scanners.”

“You are right I am not from Cybertron. I am part of the Super AI Brave Police program. I just came online today.” Altima explained while smiling at the two. “Smokescreen was very kind in explaining some things for me. I hope to learn more during my stay.”

“Don’t worry about that. You’ll get to see all kinds of butt whooping!” Miko said while pumping her arms in mock punches. 

“I’m sure we can show him around town also. The Decepticons aren’t attacking constantly.” Raf cut in not wanting their new teammate to get the wrong impression. 

“You stay at the base when there is an attack, right?” Altima asked concerned as he glanced at the mechs beside him. His frown steadily grew as Bee explained that they tended to wind up with them during fights even when told to stay behind. He glanced down at the two and sighed softly. “Well then I will also be ensuring your safety also.”

“Eh that’s alright. So tell us do you know the original Brave Police? I’ve actually seen them in action once.” Miko quickly explained as she jumped back onto the sofa. “They took down some menacing bad guy. Was pretty sweet.”

“Ah, well if he just came online today I don’t think he would know them.” Raf pointed out before spotting the fleeing agent. He shook his head and started up the racing video game that Bee liked. “Maybe this will be like the bridge between the two types of mechs.”

“I to hope so Raf.” Altima said as he watched the TV screen as the game booted up. “So this is some entertainment you all enjoy?”

“Bee swears that he’s won a game. I doubt it though.” Smokescreen snickered as Bee started beeping and buzzing at him defending his claim.

“Hmm well it does seem like we would have a harder time.” Altima muttered as he flexed his servos after seeing how small the controllers were. “Ah right so you call your hands servos, but what about feet?”

“Pedes.” Ratchet muttered from his station.

“Fascinating. Would you mind teaching me more? I would like to be of some help if someone happens to get hurt.” Altima smiled as he watched the medic.

“No!” Ratchet turned to glare at the stunned group. “You’ll just end up getting yourself killed on a battlefield. Shouldn’t have been brought here.”

Altima watched as Ratchet swiftly left the hangar and kicked his pedes nervously. He didn’t want to upset anyone and yet he seemed to have managed that already on his first day. He looked back up feeling a servo on his shoulder and even though Bumblebee had some sort of mask over his faceplate Altima could tell he was giving him a reassuring smile. 

“I just want to be useful.” Altima glanced back at the hallway before the kids distracted the group with a playful video game competition. He made a note to himself to later ask Optimus for advice and insight on Ratchet. He would be ok if they weren’t friends, but he wouldn’t be able to handle being shot down every time he asked a question. He quickly cheered with the group as Raf won against Miko before quietly excusing himself. There wasn’t any point in waiting to resolve the issue. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip-plate as he made his way to the room marked off as Optimus’.


End file.
